


The adventures of Hoshiko Okumura the SHSL Delinquent

by 0urhappygirl500



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0urhappygirl500/pseuds/0urhappygirl500
Summary: Just a series of writing for my V3 OC Hoshiko Okumura, an OC I made because I wanted Kokichi to have a friend





	1. Love Suite Event- Shuichi Saihara

Just like he had many times before Saihara found himself standing inside the Love Hotel with one of his classmates, over the course of the past nights the detective could almost say that he had become familiar with the inside of the love Suite acting out the fantasies of his classmates yet no matter how many times he would do this it always felt awkward standing in front of them for their first time with him in this room.

“…” The detective couldn’t seem to find the words to say as he stood in front of the delinquent. Okumura Hoshiko the Super High School Level Delinquent was a strange girl, she had to be to choose to spend time with Ouma of all people but she was also incredibly smart and perceptive saying things that he wouldn’t have thought of without her input. There was part of the detective that hoped that tonight would give him more insight to her and for him to learn more about her.

“…” Okumura seemed to reply to his silence with some silence of her own but due to her usually calm face as always it was impossible to tell what she was thinking; every time Saihara had come her he had played the role of someone’s ‘ideal’ like some shared fantasy. It was hard not to wonder what kind of fantasy someone like Okumura would have, as always he was nervous but the detective’s curiosity seemed to overpower his nerves.

“You don’t have to say it… I know you’re probably upset” Okumura stated looking down slightly as she suddenly broke the silence catching Saihara of guard. The expression on the delinquents face almost looked like one of regret though there was some determination mixed in if he didn’t know any better Saihara might even say that Okumura looked embarrassed an expression he had never seen on her before as the girl always seemed to do what she thought she should do unashamed.

“Huh?” Saihara could only manage out in surprise unprepared for not only the new expression on Okumura’s face.

“I mean I know I deviated from your orders boss but those guys from that gang are bad news, they won’t listen to the rules you’re trying to set up” Okumura stated the determination showing more on her face and though he might be imagining it if felt as though she was trying to hide some nervousness from her voice.

What on earth kind of fantasy could she be having? Was the only thought that Saihara could manage as he tried to make sense of her statement and figure out what exactly was going on, though part of him was still reeling from Okumura calling him boss and even mentioning following his orders, the delinquent didn’t even call Ouma boss even though she had let the liar refer to her as his minion.

“Since when do you follow my orders?” Saihara couldn’t help but ask the words falling out of his mouth before he could really give them any thought, as Okumura seemed to look surprised and even slightly indignant before sighing slightly.

“Ha, ha… I guess… I think I probably deserved that…” Okumura noted slightly nervousness lacing her voice before looking determined and self-assured once more “but you already knew what I was like even before I decided to follow you, remember you asked me to be you subordinate” Okumura stated as though it was a fact that he should already know and considering the effects of the Love Hotel Saihara supposed from her perspective she probably did expect him to simply know what she was talking about unfortunately her statement had just left the detective even more confused.

“Wait what do you mean subordinate?” Saihara blurted out in confusion as the delinquents face puffed up in annoyance.

“I know I told you that I admire freedom but I meant it when I said I would be you’re subordinate you know… I wasn’t just saying things I decided to follow you for a reason…” Okumura muttered looking nostalgic suddenly “you know I’ve always tried to keep other troublemakers and delinquents under control, trying to make sure that innocent people wouldn’t get hurt in the midst of everyone anger or ambition and because I always managed to keep things under control lots of other delinquents and crime bosses and gang leaders have tried to make me work under them, they thought if they had me working for them then they’d be unstoppable but none of them ever saw me as more than a weapon or an asset they wanted to put under their control….” Okumura continued looking melancholy.

Saihara could not help but sadly look down at the situation that Okumura had described the whole thing sounding so incredibly lonely it also made the detective wonder if the delinquent had actually experienced something like she had just described Okumura had often mentioned about keeping gangs under control, could her fantasy involve something saving her from that situation?

The sad silence seemed to weigh over them both for a moment before Okumura managed to speak up again “Then you showed up, and at first I thought you were just another guy with delusions of grandeur… I’ve seen lots of criminals wanting their own empire, wanting to be the next crime lord to control everything but you *were* different, the only reason you wanted to ‘control’ crime was that it was the closest anyone could come to stop it. I knew, I just knew that if I worked with you then we really could make a difference, you could make a difference” Hoshiko explained eyes sparkling in what appeared to be admiration.

It was odd the fantasy, being a detective he wasn’t sure how to feel about playing the part of a criminal but stopping crime by trying to control it was really an interesting idea, he didn’t know if something like that ever would truly work though.

“You… really believe we could change things together?” Saihara couldn’t help but ask his voice betraying him and showing the skepticism that he felt as Okumura gave him a small smile as she took a step towards him and took his hand.

He couldn’t stop the slight gasp that escaped from his lips as he felt the warmth of her hand in his gentle get anchoring “I know you can, I know we can because we’re a team” Okumura stated as she met his eyes

“You give me something to believe in, you give me something to have faith in and to you I’m not something to mold into your desires, you wanted me as I am you needed me for your dreams and that meant the world to me, so please have as much faith in yourself as I do in you. You, you are the person I want to follow”

As long as the detective was here he understood that he was the delinquents ideal, he understood that at that moment with her hand in his that he held the key to her heart… without knowing what he was doing Saihara found himself embracing her.

Okumura wanted to believe in someone, wanted to have faith in someone he could understand that but she also seemed to desperately want to be needed.

“I need you more than you need me, is it really alright for you to put your faith in someone like that?” Saihara muttered the question unsure of what to think of someone believing in him so greatly.

A small laugh escaped Okumura as she returned the hug holding him tightly, “Someone saying they need me the way you do makes me happier than you could ever realize, because you want me and not some image of what you want me to be I’d be okay even if I did change for you because you just want me by your side. How can I not believe in you when I you’ve given me so much? How can I not support you when you’ve given me everything?” Okumura asked and this time Saihara laughed slightly.

He wasn’t sure if he deserved her faith, but her belief in him made him want to meet her expectations as he held her tightly.


	2. Love Suite Event- Kurochi Ouma

Okumura Hoshiko the Super High School Level Delinquent

What kind of fantasy would someone who seemed to hate others trying to dictate them even have?

There were times where Kurochi honestly didn’t know what to make of Hoshiko, from his perspective she had sort of appeared at his brothers side one day and it wasn’t like he could really complain about her since she seemed to make his brother happy and it was nice to have someone else looking out for Kokichi in this godforsaken school.

For someone who often said that she valued having her own freedom she seemed to be perfectly okay with following his brother around: defending him from their classmates and trying to keep him out of trouble she also seemed to look out for Kurochi himself sometimes; making sure that not only did Kokichi eat but Kurochi did as well even seeming to take into account the twins lack of taste focusing more on the textures of the foods so that they would enjoy them more.

It was nice but it did really make Kurochi wonder what she wanted from them or more specifically his brother that made her do all the things she did. Kurochi knew that his brother didn’t trust easily so watching him get closer to the delinquent was an amazing and maybe even reassuring sight and if his brother was starting to like her even in a strange situation like the one they had found themselves in ever since he and his brother had woken up in those lockers had to mean something.

With Hoshiko here that meant that Kurochi would have to play the part of her ‘ideal’ though he was curious about what someone like Hoshiko would have as an ideal and what kind of fantasy she would have he couldn’t quell the slight discomfort that he felt at the thought of intruding on Hoshiko’s fantasies when she had been kinder and more understanding towards his brother than any of their classmates, he didn’t really want to betray her kindness and trust by intruding in on her fantasy but at the same time he didn’t want to risk Hoshiko feeling awful waking up because of something he had done, could he really play the role of her ideal lover though?

Hoshiko began to hum thoughtfully looking as if she was contemplating something very serious catching Kurochi’s attention as she suddenly turned towards him with a considering look on her face that made Kurochi wonder what on earth she could be thinking about.

“I think we walked into the wrong store Ro-chan, I don’t think we’ll find any ingredients in here” Hoshiko determined eyeing different parts of the room as if she would find ingredients before smirking slightly “I told you we took the wrong turn, no wonder Kokichi sent us together you’d be hopeless without me wouldn’t you?” Hoshiko said jokingly which took Kurochi aback slightly; he’d never really seen Hoshiko act that comfortable around him before. It was obvious sometimes that Hoshiko didn’t always know what to make of him but cared about his brother enough to care about him as well but here she was teasing him.

It was honestly kind of nice though it made him wonder how close they were in this fantasy.

“Hey what do you mean hopeless?” Kurochi asked indignantly before he could really stop himself, hopefully, it was okay though it was almost like he was playing along already. He didn’t really know what this fantasy was about yet so it was probably best for him to act naturally right?

“Only that you seem to get yourself into more trouble than a fairy-tale princess; you really do have trouble catching a break sometimes” Hoshiko observed before giving him a soft smile “that’s okay though because you know Kokichi and I will always be there for you no matter what, everyone’s got your back so don’t worry”. Hoshiko reassured giving him a warm smile that he couldn’t help but return it was true that his brother would always be there for him just like he would always be there for Kokichi they were always watching each others backs no matter what and they didn’t just always have each other they also had their family of D.I.C.E. outside the academy and they also had Hoshiko inside the academy as well.

He had plenty of people supporting him and it was nice to remember that he and Kokichi weren’t alone. It had been just them for a long time, especially in that house with that man but it was amazing to think about just how far they had come.

“Yeah, I know,” Kurochi said not entirely sure what his role here truly was tonight but it was a nice role so far, one that he wouldn’t mind playing.

“Oh that reminds me you still haven’t told me if you think would be better in tonight’s hotpot,” Hoshiko noted grabbing his attention as he thought about her words, she had mentioned about shopping for ingredients earlier and Kokichi sending them, so they were running an errand for his brother in this fantasy? It was oddly domestic part of Kurochi had sort of expected Hoshiko’s fantasies to be more intense or maybe violent with how down Hoshiko was to fight anyone threatening Kokichi, it wasn’t as though he disliked that part of Hoshiko though he really did appreciate the fact that she was able to throw a punch when someone was being a dick to his brother.

Kurochi was pretty sure he might break his hand if he tried punching someone but with Hoshiko, a jerk got punched and his hand remained unbroken so it was a good system. Though he did hope that Hoshiko would never pick a fight that was too much for her despite how experienced or ‘scrappy’ the delinquent claimed to be.

Hoshiko was still looking at him expectantly so Kurochi simply shrugged because he didn’t really care either way, since he and Kokichi couldn’t really taste their food eating kind of felt like a waste of time there were more enjoyable things he could be doing and he’ll admit that there are times when he had gotten so busy with something or another that he had forgotten to eat.

Ironically ever since Hoshiko had come into the twins lives despite the odd location their eating habits or Kurochi’s eating habits at least had gotten healthier with Hoshiko making sure they both eat, he was glad someone was reminding Kokichi to eat so that he would at least be healthy in that regard since Kurochi was sure that his brother had been sleeping less and less as time went on and it was worrying.

Trying to distract himself from his thoughts he shook his head, he had to remember that if he messed up here he could risk hurting Hoshiko and he really didn’t want to. She was his friend after all.

“I don’t really mind either way, anything is good really I don’t think it matters” Kurochi stated because he really didn’t mind food was food and the things Hoshiko made were usually good enough that he actually enjoyed it so anything she had a hand in making was probably something he wouldn’t mind eating.

Hoshiko huffed as her face puffed up with mild annoyance “and here I thought I was finally getting you to appreciate a good meal,” Hoshiko muttered as Kurochi held up his hands both defensively and to placate her.

“Anything you’re making will probably be great I don’t need to worry about anything,” Kurochi said realizing that acting so dismissively could be bad and might knock Hoshiko out of the fantasy so he did his best to remain focused on the situation at hand.

“You say that but just you wait until I make something so spicy you’ll be breathing fire!” Hoshiko threatened before muttering to herself “though Kokichi likes spice so maybe that would actually be a good thing?”

Kurochi had to keep himself from laughing at the image that Hoshiko’s muttering was putting into his head, the idea kind of funny once Kokichi had helped Hoshiko and Tojo make cookies by sneaking hot sauce into the batter and watched everyone’s to the spicy cookies while Kokichi himself was unaffected by it, that had been a fun day.

What really stopped Kurochi from laughing though was the sudden downtrodden look on Hoshiko’s face, he hadn’t expected such a downtrodden look and most people probably wouldn’t notice a difference considering that Hoshiko often kept a straight face even while joking but the delinquent had been spending enough time with the twins for Kurochi to begin to be able to tell what she was feeling.

Kurochi shuffled about nervously not really sure how he should ask what was wrong, “I guess you’re right about the hot pot not really mattering though, I’m not sure why Kokichi started demanding that we all have a hotpot tonight I really should be practicing for tomorrow I don’t want to let everyone down,” Hoshiko said fidgeting nervously looking slightly anxious.

“Practicing?” Kurochi wondered allowed as Hoshiko turned her attention back to him away from whatever thoughts seemed to be making her seem so nervous.

“Yeah tomorrow is going to be my first time performing with you guys since joining D.I.C.E. I’ve been watching for a while and Kokichi has been helping me with my act but the shows you guys perform, they’re already so amazing… is it really alright for me to actually be a part of it?” Hoshiko wondered allowed as Kurochi let her words sink in.

It was then that he realized that he hadn’t truly had to really ‘act’ or play a role. He had really just been himself in this fantasy and Kokichi demanding a hotpot the night before a show to calm down someone’s nerves sounded exactly like something his brother would try to do.

Just like he was beginning to understand Hoshiko’s expression and emotions Hoshiko was probably also starting to really understand them, was Hoshiko’s dream, her ideal fantasy not anything romantic but really something as simple as being apart of D.I.C.E. with them? Being part of their family?

Kurochi felt a warm feeling rising in his chest as a smile grew on his face and took Hoshiko’s hand, “You’re going to be great! Don’t worry I’m certain of it! You already know your act right?” Kurochi asked truly slipping into a role that he knew would fit, he could and would gladly be there to reassure any member of D.I.C.E. and even though she wasn’t a member in reality yet that could easily change.

He was curious about what kind of act that Hoshiko would say she was going to do so he could make a mental note of it, it could just be an idealized version of herself that is capable of whatever she wants to perform but it would be interesting to see how much Kurochi could one day make this fantasy into reality.

Hoshiko nodded in response to his question “yeah fire performance,” Hoshiko answered simply as Kurochi felt his smile widen, he could definitely see Hoshiko doing that it sounded just about badass and possibly dangerous enough to be right up her street.

“That’s perfect and I know you’ve already got everything down perfectly!” Kurochi reassured as he squeezed Hoshiko’s hand. Hoshiko still looked slightly nervous but less so than before as she smiled slightly at him.

“I have been practicing an awful lot lately” Hoshiko admitted as Kurochi nodded knowingly.

“Well, there you go then you don’t want to overdo things so right before your first show so it’s better to just take it easy Kokichi’s right we do need a hotpot to celebrate your début and you should take it easy tonight, he is our leader for a reason you know,” Kurochi said as Hoshiko giggled slightly.

“Yeah I guess you right,” Hoshiko admitted giving him a warm smile while he nodded in agreement before she started leading him towards the door “come on we should probably go to get the ingredients, we’ll have our hot pot and tomorrow everyone at D.I.C.E. is going to give their best performance!” Hoshiko stated before looking thoughtful and considering something “well until the next one” Hoshiko added on as Kurochi couldn’t help the laugh that escaped.

“Yeah,” he agreed as he followed Hoshiko towards the exit “until the next one”.

……..

….

..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like @tricky-leader and @aroseandapen Kurochi’s love hotel fic so I tried witing a Hoshiko love suite event with Kurochi, I hope they don’t mind. Also a little background Hoshiko’s ideal involves her being accepted due to Hoshiko having issues of people her uncle wanting to change her or make decisions for her based on how they think she /should/ be. In lots of parts of Hoshiko’s mind though wanting to be accepted as she is has turned into a need to be needed because part of her thinks that’s the same thing and leads to possible unhealthy behavior but more on that later.
> 
> Kurochi's Love Hotel fic can be found here https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769194/chapters/36681711


	3. Tragedy AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by @trans-shuichisaihara Tragedy AU

When Akamatsu had told him that Ouma had been sneaking off on his own during his supply runs with her Kaito had been worried. Not that he was worried about *Ouma* well he was worried about Ouma but he knew he could handle himself more or less, probably better than the rest of them but with the way the world was he needed to worry about everyone. So he was kind of worried about Ouma but he was more worried about any trouble Ouma could get them all into.

Ouma might have a skill for getting out of tight situations but that didn’t mean that the rest of them did as well, also Ouma’s luck could run out at any time. So it was really for the good of the group as a whole and not just Ouma that Kaito had decided to have a talk with the smaller boy.

Both Iruma and Akamatsu had told him not to worry about it since the other boy had apparently done this before but according to Akamatsu it had been happening more frequently and it had to mean something if she had mentioned it to him right? It wasn’t as if Kaito was worrying over nothing and communication was important in situations like this. Everyone was just trying to survive and keeping things to yourself was not only unhealthy but probably dangerous, they needed to talk about shit damn it!

It wasn’t hard to find Ouma to have a talk with him anyway since they usually ended up around the same place when nighttime hit, going up to the roof to look at the stars had become a regular thing for both of them. Kaito had always loved the stars; he couldn’t count how many nights he spent stargazing growing up and though they were a little harder to see with all the pollution from the end of the world and everything else he still loved to look at the stars and try and pick out the constellations in the night sky. Finding Ouma already lying on the roof eyes lazily looking at the sky Kaito couldn’t help but feel a small amount of pride rise in him slightly at the idea that he might have gotten the other boy to love the stars as well.

“So Akamatsu’s been saying that you’ve been wondering off on your own,” Kaito started attempting to sound as nonchalant as he could as he joined Ouma on the roof, he could feel Ouma watching him as he laid down next to him, he tried to keep his tone light if Ouma felt he was being accused of something there was no doubt in Kaito’s mind that Ouma would become completely uncooperative and even act even more recklessly if he thought he was been given a lecture.

Ouma seemed to study him a bit before humming non committedly “Oh? Has Akamatsu-chan been telling on me?” Ouma questioned before putting on a face of what Kaito could only presume was a fake annoyance “No fair! Akamatsu-chan snitching on me to Momota-chan like this she’s trying to get me in trouble!” Ouma whined like a child before bursting into fake tears “Whaa! I didn’t do anything wrong! Why is everyone so mean to me?” Ouma asked causing Kaito to flounder like he usually did every time Ouma pulled a stunt like that. 

“Hey cut it out! No one is saying you’re in trouble or anything we just want you being more careful what if something happened to you?!” Kaito sputtered as Ouma’s crocodile tears immediately dried up as if they had never been there in the first place and Ouma’s fake tearful expression was replaced by a condescending smirk.

“Oh please Momota-chan as if anything could happen to me, I’m immortal you know,” Ouma declared and Kaito was about to yell at him to be serious because he was worrying them with his escapades when a thoughtful look crossed the other boys face stopping him. Ouma’s eyes remained fixed on the stars as if his thoughts were miles someplace else as he continued “besides,” Ouma said with a little shrug “you don’t have to worry when I wander off I usually have a guardian angel watching over me,” the corner of Ouma’s mouth twitched into something resembling a smirk or maybe it was actually an honest smile as if Ouma had said something incredibly funny.

“Guardian angel? Are you meeting with someone?” Kaito asked curiously it felt odd asking for some reason as if despite it being phrased as a joke Ouma was being weirdly honest for some reason it almost felt close to confiding territory, it was something about the look in the smaller boys eyes as if they were contemplating something far more important than the conversation they were having.

Ouma just shrugged as if he couldn’t really be bothered with the implications of Kaito’s question “Who knows I’m an important person you know Momota-chan I’ve got lots of people who want to meet me,” Ouma claimed causing him to scoff, Ouma’s face puffed up in frustration as he looked offended at Kaito not believing his outlandish claim “It’s true I’ve got an informant, a supplier, a bodyguard. I’m an important guy Momota-chan I’ve got lots of things to do lots of people to meet, I can’t hold Akamatsu-chan’s hand every time we go out you know!” Ouma protested as Kaito shook his head and turned his gaze but up towards the sky not being able to keep up with Ouma’s antics.

It was hard to tell what Ouma meant during their talks and it was easy to just shrug off most of what the smaller boy said as nonsense most of the time and leave it at that but there was something in Kaito’s gut that always told him there was more to Ouma’s words, that there was some kind of meaning to be taken from the conversation that Ouma had tried to spell out as well as he could. That was what his gut was telling him and well listening to his gut had kept Kaito alive this long. 

If there was something to be taken from this then wherever Ouma was sneaking off to, it was to meet someone.

——————————————————————————————- 

“You think he’s meeting someone?” Akamatsu wondered aloud when he had finished recounting his talk with Ouma from the night before as she folded the shirt from the laundry Kaito nodded as he did his own share of the work.

“I mean that’s what I got from it, what do you think?” Kaito asked as the girl looked thoughtful considering his question probably thinking back on Ouma’s behavior and seeing if it lined up.

“It’s certainly possible, but if he has then it’s been going on for a while maybe even longer than we’ve known you,” Akamatsu joked half-heartedly earning her more of his attention than he had already been giving her.

“What do you mean by that?” He asked as Akamatsu shrugged as if she hadn’t just dropped what could very well be an important piece of information on him.

“Well now you’ve brought it up it definitely makes sense he’s wandered off before and he usually wanders off when we’re visiting a certain area and when he comes back he’s usually got a hold of some useful information or better supplies,” Akamatsu told him her expression turning thoughtful again “he has mentioned a guardian angel before but I always thought he was joking or messing around” she finished looking a bit awkward at the realization that Ouma’s been meeting someone else in secret for so long before shaking her head as if trying to clear her thoughts.

“What I don’t get though is if he really has been meeting someone then why the sudden increase in visits, he’s been breaking off from the group more regularly and he’s been spending more and more time with whoever he’s seeing…” Akamatsu trailed off as she worryingly bit her lip suddenly looking uncomfortable “Momota-kun, you don’t think, he wouldn’t… You don’t think he’s planning to leave the group or anything do you?” Akamatsu asked the question felt like a stone dropping in his gut.

“No! Of course not! As if anyone would put up with him the way we do,” Momota tried to reassure but couldn’t seem to escape the feeling of discomfort and dread that welled up inside of him.

“If they’re willing to take the little gremlin I’ll fucking gift wrap him myself!” a voice announced from the doorway earning his and Akamatsu’s attention as they both turned to see Iruma standing there face red with what looked like anger and slightly out of breath as if she had just run to get them.

“Miu, what’s wrong?” Akamatsu asked immediately going over to the other girls’ side laundry forgotten as Iruma seemed to prepare for another one of her rants Kaito put down his own laundry with a sigh preparing to deal with whatever was happening now.

“I’ll tell you what’s going on that little gremlin’s been moving all my shit!” Iruma declared angrily as Ouma ran into view as soon as Iruma had mentioned him pushing her to the side to get Akamatsu’s attention.

“Akamatsu-chan don’t listen to this pig she’s a filthy liar who takes up way too much space in the house anyway and if someone was clearing away a bunch of useless junk to make room for a very important delivery that’s coming tomorrow morning then that’s no one’s business,” Ouma informed matter-of-factly while Iruma just scoffed and seemed to look even more enraged at the situation.

“You’re not getting a delivery no one gets deliveries any more!” Iruma stated as Ouma rolled his eyes as if she was wasting his time.

“Yeah maybe *you* don’t,” Ouma said as Iruma sputtered at his response.

“What’s that even supposed to mean!?” Iruma yelled while Akamatsu moved to calm the other girl down and Kaito tried to get Ouma to stop winding Iruma up, all previous conversations are forgotten at the chaos that descended on them.

——————————————————————————————- 

Kaito woke up to a smell he hadn’t smelled in a long time, the smell of eggs cooking on the frying pan, curious he makes his way down the stairs to the kitchen still slightly half asleep to see what’s going on. 

“Akamatsu, did you manage to get actual eggs in the last supply run why didn’t you tell me-“ Kaito’s question is cut off by his surprise and all the remaining tiredness from sleep disappears in an instant when he sees an unfamiliar girl standing at the kitchen counter holding some plates and laying a table.

Kaito freezes as he tries to think of what to do, tension building in his body as he stares at the intruder. How did she get in here with all the bullshit security Iruma set up? Were the others safe? Was it too late to run? Was there anything thing he could use as a weapon here? Kaito’s thoughts were going a mile a minute until a familiar voice caused them to screech to a halt.

“Momota-chan don’t just stand there, if you’re going to eat sit down you’re making Hoshiko-chan uncomfortable,” Ouma said faced puffed up in annoyance. Kaito had to do a double take to make sure he was seeing correctly because even though there was a fucking stranger in their kitchen Ouma was just sitting there like nothing was wrong, eating a fucking omelet?

“Ouma…what the fuck?” Kaito couldn’t help but ask because he seriously couldn’t comprehend the situation but at least Ouma was acting so calm and not fake calm the other boy was completely at ease with the situation, which helped ease, the tension that had been building in Kaito since seeing a stranger in their kitchen.

Ouma looked up from his omelet as if only just realizing something “oh that’s right you two haven’t been formally introduced!” Ouma exclaimed perking up with slight excitement “Hoshiko-chan this is Momota-chan, Momota-chan this is Hoshiko-chan she’s going to live with us from now on,” Ouma introduced pointing his fork at both of them in his introduction.

The girl, Hoshiko he guesses gave Kaito a slight nod “Good morning Momota-kun everyone’s breakfast will be ready in a second if you want to take a seat…I hope omelets are okay….I could make something else if you want though but that’ll take a bit longer since I’ve already cooked omelets” she said completely straight-faced as she placed another plate on the table.

“…That’s fine,” Kaito said exasperatedly because he was losing all understanding of the situation “Ouma who is this?” Kaito asked because what the fuck was going on anymore.

Ouma rolled his eyes as if Kaito was being ridiculous like he had the right and took another bite of his omelet, “I already told you Momota-chan she’s Hoshiko-chan, god keep up,” Ouma said meanwhile Hoshiko seemed to be sizing him up before she turned to Ouma and slightly whispered ‘good job’ to the smaller boy. Ouma rolled his eyes again though this time in what looked like a more embarrassed gesture “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Ouma whispered back at the girl while she gave him a look that Kaito wasn’t exactly sure meant.

“Akamatsu get in here!” Momota called no longer being able to handle the bizarre situation by himself any longer, there were a few seconds before the other girl walked into the room to join them.

“Momota what is it? Is there something wro-“ Akamatsu paused in the doorway as she noticed the unfamiliar girl at Kokichi’s side, she seemed to examine the situation before putting on a slightly strained smile and turned to Ouma “ah, who is this?” Akamatsu asked awkwardly as the other girl gave an introductory bow.

“It’s nice to meet you, I’m Okumura Hoshiko, Kokichi said that I could live here with my chickens so thank you for having me…I don’t think he told you guys I was coming but I made omelets so that balances out” Okumura introduced herself making slight jazz hands at Ouma’s omelet towards the end of her sentence as if to emphasize the point. 

“Chickens?” Akamatsu muttered before shaking her head in an attempt to get back on track and turning to Ouma, “you can’t just let people live here without discussing it with us!” Akamatsu hissed at Ouma who gave her a puzzled look.

“Why? you brought Momota-chan here without discussing it with me and he didn’t even bring us chickens or make us breakfast so points to Hoshiko-chan on that,” Ouma defended himself as Kaito felt himself splutter indignantly “and besides I already told Momota-chan about her so…” Ouma continued as if that argument made complete sense.

“What no you didn’t!” Kaito spluttered while Akamatsu turned to give him an accusing look “no he didn’t!” Kaito defended again under Akamatsu’s accusing gaze.

“Yes I did Momota-chan don’t lie she’s my guardian angel,” Ouma said causing both Kaito and Akamatsu to freeze as they processed his words.

“She’s been who you’ve been running off to see?” Kaito said in realization, a slight look that seemed to just portray ‘duh’ passed over Ouma’s face before it was replaced with enthusiastic excitement nodding to Kaito’s realization.

“Yep she’s my guardian angel, my top informant, supplier, and bodyguard when I don’t have a Momota-chan meant shield, she’s basically the best minion ever,” Ouma explained while Okumura seemed to have no problem with being called a minion and instead actually looked pleased with Ouma’s praise about her.

“She didn’t think she could really raise chickens in a library so I told her she could bring them and live with us,” Ouma explained while Akamatsu threw her hands up in exasperation.

“What chickens?!” Kaede asked in frustration when a crash was heard from upstairs followed by the loud sounds of clucking and Iruma panicking.

“Those chickens,” Ouma stated with a smile.

“Oh my god, Miu!” Akamatsu said in alarm already running out the room, the rest of them watching her go sitting and standing in silence for a few moments before Ouma held out his now empty plate to Okumura.

“Seconds please”


	4. Life with tiny dragons- An Hoshiko Okumura Experience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by @aroseandapen dragon drabbles

Hoshiko had been sitting here for a while, she wasn’t sure for how long but she was pretty sure her legs were dead. Well, not actually dead hopefully, more realistically her legs were just asleep like the tiny dragon curled up like a pile of rope on top of her lap.

This was her own fault really when you thought about it, she liked playing with her little companion and she had fun petting him as she read the book Kurochi lent her but when her dragon had fallen asleep on her lap she found that she couldn’t wake up the small creature without waking him and well she didn’t want to wake him.

She wasn’t a monster after all.

So she was basically stuck, at first it had been kind of cute watching the dragon sleep small bursts of smoke coming from its mouth as it sneezed in its dreams and she had passed the time wondering what exactly it was that dragons dreamed about.

Then a lot of time passed, and more time passed and Hoshiko wasn’t exactly sure how long she’d been sitting here but she thought it was a while since she’d finished her book and was now glaring at the dragon hoping she could will it awake so she could stand up.

She leaned back into the chair with a sigh as she accepted that the dragon wouldn’t wake up from sheer force of will. She could always push the dragon off or pick him up and put him down somewhere but that seemed kind of mean.

She guesses this is just her life now?

Hoshiko spent a few more minutes debating in her head whether or not she should move the dragon herself when movement on her lap grabbed her attention and her eyes lit up as the dragon wearily raised its still slightly asleep head to look at her before stretching slightly.

Freedom.

With a slight smile, Hoshiko prepared to move the dragon off of her when the door suddenly burst open startling both her and the dragon “Hoshiko-chan I’m here to play!” Kokichi almost yelled excitedly walking through the door.

Hoshiko barely had time to acknowledge the excitement she always felt whenever seeing her friend when the weight on her legs suddenly vanished as the dragon flew straight into the small boys’ arms.

“Hello to you too!” Kokichi said excitedly already petting and playing with the dragon who moved about excitedly at the undivided attention Kokichi was giving him.

Hoshiko had to fight down a glare at the dragon as Kokichi fussed and cooed at it, and for a second she almost thought that the dragon looked at her smug but that was ridiculous. She was probably just tired and it wasn’t like she was jealous of her own dragon for stealing Kokichi’s attention even though he’d come to see her.

She wasn’t jealous of her own dragon. She wasn’t!

Hoshiko was dragged out of her thoughts as she heard the sounds of Kokichi fighting back laughter as her dragon playfully licked him and suddenly Hoshiko had to work very hard to stop herself from pouting.

Finally, Kokichi managed to push the dragon away from his face only for it to drape itself around his shoulders like some kind of scarf before Kokichi looked at her expectantly “well are you coming? I need you to help me set up a prank that Momota-chan’s never going to see coming!” Kokichi declared seriously before adding absentmindedly “not that he ever sees them coming anyway”.

Hoshiko nodded as she hit her legs slightly hoping to get the blood circulating again and feeling back into them before following Kokichi out the door trying to hold back her glare at the dragon contently lying on his shoulders while the boy scratched under its chin.

She should have just pushed the damn dragon off her lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoshiko’s dragon is a little shit that loves making her life harder. Hoshiko: I love my dragon *kokichi pays more attention to the dragon than he does to her* Hoshiko: my dragon is a little bitch!


	5. Super Power AU- Fire Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The user has a soul that is made out of fire. They may be able to manifest their soul outside their body to perform a series of activities or able to channel the fire from their soul into concussive attacks or blasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @aroseandapen s superpower AU I saw this page and was reminded of Hoshiko and I decided to write something with their OC Kurochi since a lot of anons asked me about Hoshiko and Kurochi interacting again, I hope that was okay, it’s also just a slight insight to Hoshiko and her relationship with Kokichi.

‘ _Do you know that feeling you get when you see something you really hate?_ ’

Hoshiko didn’t think it was possible for anyone in this world to have worse luck than Ouma Kokichi, even before he gave her a reason to live and she decided to give everything to him she’d notice that he had some pretty terrible luck.

‘ _Really, really hate so strongly that it’s like there’s fire burning inside of you?’_

Some of the others that noticed Kokichi’s luck or lack of luck would call him a cockroach, never seeming to die no matter what the universe would throw at him. He once fell down a flight of stairs and was running around later as if nothing happened, though that was probably because he didn’t want to show weakness.

_‘It was that burning feeling a six-year-old Hoshiko felt as she stared down at the old porcelain antique doll; a present her uncle had given her. He’d seen it and thought she’d like it’_

Hoshiko has been in a lot of fights so she knew that people would pretend they’re not hurt even though they are and she also knew people who didn’t even know they were hurt. Hoshiko thinks Kokichi would fall into the former rather than the later. Kokichi seemed too smart not to know when he was hurt but then again that was only for the physical hurt he was the type that didn’t know or at least didn’t want to acknowledge when he was damaged mentally… emotionally.

_‘Even her dad thought the doll looked creepy and said but he made her thank her uncle anyway’_

That’s probably why it was good that he had Kurochi the other Ouma’s emotion powers probably helped Kokichi from acting too destructive regarding his emotions and ignoring when he was hurting, walking on a broken leg was bad after all and the same could be said for damaged emotions.

‘ _She thanked him but that fiery hate for the doll was still there’_

Hoshiko didn’t think that it was possible for anyone in this world to have worse luck than Ouma Kokichi and when she told him he could have her life since it was worthless to her she’d endeavored to protect him from that horrible luck that made it seem as if the universe was literally against him specifically.

‘ _She didn’t like her uncle he unnerved her. She_ _didn’t like the way he looked at her and her father with a weird look in his eyes: like he was expecting something, or was jealous of something, or he was displeased with something. His smiles never reached his eyes when he talked to her’_

It had caused Hoshiko to have to fight to protect him more often than not, Kokichi didn’t like violence so he wasn’t really happy with it but that was more about him being worried about getting hurt.

‘ _Dad said he loved them which she thinks is true but she also thinks that he hates them, he loves who he wants them to be and hates who they are. That’s why he’s so disappointed whenever dad tells him that Hoshiko isn’t following the school plan he made to help her or she didn’t want to join the club he thought would be good for her’_

Hoshiko had always been in fights though so it was okay, she actually liked the excuse to fight Maki she could take her, and she was scrappy like that.

‘ _She wondered if her uncle’s hate and displeasure burned in his chest like hers as she glared down at the doll while the adults went to the other room to talk’_

She didn’t want Kokichi to be sad, she wanted him to be happy. He was nice, he made her smile, he handled the things that others were too scared to deal with and he always had a plan no matter what. He was amazing.

_‘She stared down at the doll in her hands as hard as she could imagining its head blowing up’_

Honestly, she wouldn’t be surprised if someone told her that Kokichi was actually god, she could see it.

_‘The doll burst into flames’_

Kokichi was still a nerd though and she wasn’t afraid to point that out to him, even if she’d defend him to hell and back from anyone else.

_‘The doll burned and burned and the fire wouldn’t stop even after her dad threw a blanket over it having rushed in at the sound of her screams’_

Kokichi gave her something to live for, he made her happy.

_‘The blanket burned as well’_

Kokichi made her happy and she just wanted him to be happy as well no matter what.

_‘She could feel it, she could feel the doll and blanket burning, and she could feel the fire as it burned everything it touched’_

She knew Kurochi was important to Kokichi’s happiness. Family was important after all; it’s what her dad would always say and her dad was great.

_‘She hugged her father with tears in her eyes as he yelled for her uncle and grandpa in the other room’_

So when Kokichi told her to look out for Kurochi she was okay with that, he was nice and she got why he’d care about him.

_‘Her uncle saw the fire and he looked at her with a cold look in his eyes’_

If it was for Kokichi she’d keep Kurochi safe no matter what.

‘ _His eyes scared her and it felt like her veins turned to ice out of the disdain that was shown in them’_

She didn’t think it was possible for anyone to have worse luck than Ouma Kokichi until she started making his safety a priority.

_‘The fire went out as suddenly as it had appeared’_

How was it even possible for him to fall through ice this thick is a huge mystery to her, she had to melt through it just to get to him and fish him out.

_‘Later she learned that she caused that fire’_

He was sinking and his eyes were closed, he hadn’t been in the water long but he had already lost consciousness. She didn’t know how cold the water actually was though, she was always warm.

‘ _It was a family thing, her grandfather explained. Her dad apparently had it but his fire hadn’t come out since he was a baby so he didn’t know and her grandmother had it but it skipped her uncle’_

She reached him and brought him back to solid ground, he was shaking violently as he coughed up cold icy water.

‘ _There was a fire inside her burning through her bones, burning through her veins’_

She felt tired and cold and scared and she wanted Kokichi as she held his shivering hands except that wasn’t her, except for that last bit that was all Kurochi. She wanted Kokichi too he’d probably be handling it better than she could, after all, she wished he was here and maybe that’s why Kurochi’s grip on her became tighter because he could feel her like he was making her feel him.

_‘Her soul was made of flames’_

They both wanted the same person with them right now, they both loved themsame person and wanted to see him again so that’s why Hoshiko moved her other hand close to her heart until a flame began to dance on her palm. Relief spread across Kurochi’s face as the warmth of the flame reached him and his trembling became less violent.

_‘Her hate had burned her soul, it started that fire’_

“Hey, Ouma-kun…” Hoshiko began before trailing off looking thoughtful “Ro-chan” she began again with a nod “you, me and Kokichi should definitely get hot chocolate after this okay?” she stated as she concentrated on keeping her flame restricted to her hand.

‘ _But that didn’t mean that hate was the only thing that could burn inside her’_

Kurochi let out a sound similar to a laugh a color returned to his face while he shuffles closer to her fire ‘y-y-yes def-definetly!’ he agreed giving her a shaky smile as she felt a relieved and comforting feeling that was not her own wash over her and her fire burned brighter. 

_‘Love could also make her soul burn’_


	6. Mermaid AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Aroseandapen's Fish Bait

The first thing Hoshiko did when her train had pulled into this town was make her way to the docks.

She didn’t know why she did it; why she came here, so close to the docks, so close to the sea. It was almost like she was trying to hurt herself in a way, the fact that no matter where she went, or how far she travelled she always found herself drawn to the salty ocean air and the sound of the waves.

She really should stay away from the ocean all it could do was hurt her, what was the sayings humans had? ‘Rubbing salt in the wound?’ or something similar it meant something about making a situation or injury worse despite it already being bad, maybe she was rubbing salt into the wound on her heart.

Why did she keep on coming here? Was it to remind herself about what she had lost?

Despite the more logical part of herself that told her that it was all pointless, the part of herself that told her that she was just hurting herself, that she wasn’t letting the wound heal, the part of herself that told her to move on that he would want her to move on… she still came to the sea.

Hoshiko makes her way further down the beach near the caves by the ocean where most humans don’t come near in fear of getting injured or trapped during the changing of the tides and kicking off her boots she steps into the water.

She resisted the urge to flinch back and out of the sea back onto the beach as her skin makes contact with the cold water instead she focuses on breathing in the salty sea air, back when she could breath the ocean water as easily as she now breaths the air this cold would have been nothing to her. She’s been in far deeper, far colder waters than this and yet now even after a few seconds in the water she can start to feel the numbness of her toes.

Of all the things that he had told her, of all the things that he had taught her it was kind of annoying that the fact that humans were *this* fragile was something he had failed to mention to her.

Or maybe he had mentioned it and she had just failed to listen.

She had always been so caught up in his stories, so caught up in her amazement of the human world and the things he told her he’d show her, the things he brought her as gifts and as proof that he was telling her the truth and the places he talked about were really out there for her to see.

Honestly though even now with everything she’d seen, even now with all the time she’d spent amongst humans in the human world, with all the time she’d spent as human. Hoshiko still had trouble distinguishing fact from fiction with everything he had told her. If some of the things she hadn’t seen yet were because she simply hadn’t found them yet or because they never existed at all in the first place.

Not that it mattered though, it didn’t matter to her if every single one of his stories and been nothing but lies, she had never really cared about the places or the things that the stories had described. What she had cared about was the person telling her the stories. He told them to her because he wanted her to enjoy them and she had, she really had.

More than the presents, and food and pictures he brought her, she had loved his stories the most. Hoshiko sometimes wondered who had more fun from his visits or his stories Hoshiko herself, who was his audience or him who’s eyes would always light up with a bit of excitement as he spun her and new tale and painted a picture of a world she was never supposed to see.

They were both part of new worlds now she guesses, she had joined the world he had once told her about and he was now part of the world that she had once known so well. Even though she had seen it all, been in the oceans blackest depths and met countless number of creatures that lurked below she’s sure that if they ever meet again he’d be able to make the ocean sound more vibrant and exciting than she ever could.

No… she shouldn’t think ‘if’ they meet again, they *would* meet again, one day. They had too, that was the point of all her traveling after all the reason that Hoshiko moved from place to place, from town to town any where close to the ocean, any where with local tales of mermaids and mermen. She had to find him, she had to return what she took from him, what he gave up for her.

She’d never be able to give him back the memories that he lost, never be able to truly return him to the life that he had once had but still she owed it to him to at least ensure that he would be able to experience the feeling of the sand between his toes again, let him run and climb and be on dry land without fear.

Hoshiko crouched down and put her hand in the water making ripples in the gentle waves as she moved it back and forth.

“…Hey Kokichi, are you happy where you are. Do you miss being human?... I suppose you wouldn’t know since you don’t remember…ha…ha… this place kind of reminds me of where we met you know?... Hey I’ve been wondering why did you give up everything to save me back then? I’ve been thinking a lot about you, about our time together… you weren’t very happy about a lot of things… are you happy now… If I do find you and make you human again… will you be happy then?” Hoshiko whispered the questioned that always echoed around her heart finally taking her hand out of the water and holding it up towards the sky partly to block the suns blinding rays from her eyes partly to try and use the suns light to warm up her hand.

It had been a while since the last time Hoshiko had seen Kokichi, since he gave up everything to try and save her and in all that time she’d been looking for him trying to give back just a piece of what she had made him give up, to get them to trade places again.

Sometimes she wondered if she would ever find him, if she even needed to find him. What if some other human had already kissed him? Did Kokichi know he was once human or did he think he was always a mermaid?

What came first anyway? The mermaid or the human? Kokichi had once asked her if she had been born a mermaid or if she had traded away her humanity for just one kiss; she honestly had no way of knowing but it didn’t really matter not anymore at least.

Suddenly she heard movement behind her causing her to turn around sharply, water splashing around her at the movement flying onto her dress. Not that it mattered it was only water, it would dry soon enough, with that thought Hoshiko turned her attention to the human she was now facing as she tilted her head to the side curiously.

It was kind of strange, most humans weren’t up this early and even when they were they didn’t go near areas like ocean caves; afraid of being trapped or hurt when tides came in. He looked a big awkward, as if he didn’t know what to make of her. The two of them stood in silence, examining one anther until Hoshiko decided to finally break the silence and speak.

“Good morning” she greeted because that’s usually how you were supposed to say hello to people.

The person looked taken aback at her suddenly speaking but seemed to get over it quickly rubbing the back of his head tiredly as if in acceptance, “Hey,” he greeted before eyeing her one final time and tilting his head to the side “hey aren’t you cold being in the water this early?” he asked his voice laced with more concern than curiosity.

“It’s cold,” she agreed though her response only seemed to increase his concern.

“Then don’t stay in the water!” he told her looking a little flabbergasted at the prospect of some one standing in the ocean early in a September morning. Hoshiko raised an eyebrow at the outburst, as she noted the traces of sea salt and dampness of the boy’s own clothing showing that he had also been in the water.

“I don’t think it’s that big of a deal, weren’t you cold in the water as well?” Hoshiko asked and the boys eyes widened as if he only just remembered the state of his own clothes something that was either exasperation or fondness or maybe even both flashes across his face as he seemed to remember whatever reason his clothes were wet in the first place.

“That’s different,” he told her though he was scratching the back of his head awkwardly so she doubted he was going to give her an explanation on why he was in the water earlier, which was fine Hoshiko doubted she could explain the emotions she felt that had her constantly coming to the ocean either.

“Besides I was heading home anyway,” the boy continued with his explanation even though Hoshiko wasn’t really paying all that much attention, she must have missed her queue to respond or do something because with an exasperated sigh the boy walked closer to the water, risking getting his shoes even more wet and held out a hand to her.

“Come on you’ll catch a cold if you stay in there,” he encouraged when Hoshiko made no movement, after a moment of consideration Hoshiko finally took his hand and let him pull her back onto dry land.

Though they were on the beach in September so even though the ground wasn’t in the water she doubted she could really call it _dry_ land but she didn’t think it really mattered; a lot of things in the human world didn’t really matter but people just did them anyway.

She didn’t really need help getting back onto the shore but she took the boy as someone who liked feeling like he helped other so she took his hand anyway.

Once the boy let go of her hand Hoshiko gave a small bow of thanks before moving to put her boots on. The boy didn’t seem to be leaving simply looking at her as if he was still examining her causing Hoshiko to pause in her movements.

Not really knowing what this boy wanted from her Hoshiko turned her gaze over to the ocean simply watching the waves come in and out; she wasn’t watching the boy any more but something told her he was still there.

What did he want? Was he still curious about her? She hoped for his sake he wasn’t because she could barely answer her own questions that were in her heart let alone someone else’s.

“Do you think people who were once mermaids miss the ocean?” Hoshiko asked suddenly causing the boy to splutter looking shocked, not that she could blame him she did kind of bring up a whole new topic out of the blue.

“Who’s- Who’s talking about mermaids? I didn’t say anything about mermaids” the boy spluttered almost nervously as Hoshiko turned her gaze back to him.

“I did… I’m talking about mermaids,” Hoshiko told him pointing at herself to further show her point before she moved to resume the action of putting on her boots turning away from his questioning gaze.

“Sorry I was a bit random I was just thinking about… a story from the town I’m from,” she told him and he seemed to perk up slightly looking interested.

“A story? What about?” he asked probably prompting her to tell the story to her, Hoshiko curled in slightly on herself as she looked back on her memories, she supposed her past really was nothing more than stories now.

The boy seemed concerned at her change in body language but she shook her head hoping that it would convey that she’s fine. “It’s nothing much, it’s just a silly little story about a mermaid that got too injured to swim after getting caught in a storm and being washed up on the beach only to be found by a kind person,” Hoshiko smiled slightly to herself as she remembered her and Kokichi’s first meeting before continuing.

“The kind person saved her, looked after her, told her stories and gave her a name. But one day some bad people found out she existed and wanted to come and take the mermaid…” she trailed off as the regret hit her again “the mermaid was injured she couldn’t swim far enough away to be safe, so the kind person kissed her and swam away for her…”

Hoshiko focused on putting on her boots at the end of her stories, she wasn’t sure if the boy talked or not but she didn’t hear him either way. Eventually Hoshiko stood up and the boy took a few steps away from her causing her to look at him curiously.

When did he move so close to her?

He was looking at her oddly as if he was searching for something, for what she didn’t really know and it’s not like it mattered to her anyway.

“You know even though human’s loose their memories when they turn into mermaids, the former mermaid still remembers even though they’re human now,” Hoshiko told him not knowing what to say smiling sadly “even though the person was very kind, he did a cruel thing because now the mermaid remembers without him.”

Hoshiko turned away showing her back to the boy not wanting this stranger to see the tears threatening to reach her eyes as she began walking away.

“Wait!” the voice of the boy called out to her almost desperately, she didn’t turn back to him but she did pause and she knew he could tell she was listening, “what… what happened to the former mermaid?” he asked and all Hoshiko could give him was a dry laugh.

“Who knows,” she said as she walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Hoshiko in a mermaid AU, it's Kaito who she's talking to if you couldn't guess. In the mermaid au a mermaid becomes human when a human kisses them but the human loses their memories and becomes a mermaid in return so this is just a little idea for why Kokichi would become a mermaid in the mermaid au in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> I've talked about Hoshiko quite a bit on tumblr but she's an OC I made to be Kokichi's friend the basic premise I had for her is that Rantaro is in a class above the V3 kids in a no despair AU (because Rantaro is a Season 52 kid him being with the V3 kids is the equivalent of repeating a year) so Hoshiko is the 16th student Rantaro was asked to check on the class an Hoshiko because 1. Rantaro needed a bit of extra credit for all the events he misses adventuring and someone needs to watch the SHSL Delinquent.
> 
> She exists in a number of AU's I have for her the no despair AU one is the easiest to explain but no matter the universe she's Kokichi's friend and she loves him.


End file.
